The Adventures of Nurse and Doctor
by Hanabi of Seireitei
Summary: [PG-for some bad words nothing too bad and some drug referrence]ok the adventures of Dr.Himura and Nurse Kaoru!ok bad summary but it is really funny so please read and review!(one-shot)[Complete]


OK!! So here I am again and this story is being brought to you by my friend (Totschler) and I because yesterday we got really bored and ended up doing an RPG on AIM (go figure). I thought this was a really funny thing so I'm like 'Hey!! I'm going to make this into a fanfic!!' But there was one problem...I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT CHARACTERS TO USE!!(Cause we had used made characters) So I let Totschler decide! But it is decided finally that the characters will be...Kenshin and Kaoru!! And so here we go! So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!

Disclaimer-I do not own the song (this IS NOT a songfic) 'Imagination Cake', or Ruruoni Kenshin and nor do I own this whole plot! Totschler owns half of it too!!!

IMAGINATION CAKE

Nurse takes big bite

Doctor- "Imagination Cake, the deadliest drug ever made (one bite and your life is just part of your imagination)"

"Doctor!! Is there a cure???" nurse Kaoru asks Dr. (mad scientist) Kenshin Himura

"Doubtfully," replies Dr.Himura, "Imagination can't be cured, only eaten."

"OH doctor!!! I have eaten this cake!! How long will I live!????"Nurse Kaoru begs for an answer.

"Hmmmm," thinks Dr. Himura, "no idea but I did save a load of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico."

"Doctor doctor!!!! I don't want to die!!!!Begins to cry I wish there was something I could do!!!!!" Nurse Kaoru cries her eyes out as she awaits her death

"Now don't cry," says Dr. Himura patting her back, "I'm sure it's going to be okay."

"But I'm going to die!!! You said so yourself that there was no cure!!!!!Cries harderI -I-I -I wish I could ....... I have an idea!!!!"The dieing nurse exclaims!!

" I will use the skills I have learned during my years as an insecure teenager!!!!"

Runs to bathroom ok lets see if I remember the proper way to do it.... makes herself throw up....... maybe that did it??"

"Doctor doctor I think I might have found the cure!!!!"The Nurse runs to the doctor.

"But Nurse," the doctor says, "I only said there was no cure for Imagination Cake, I never said it'd kill you"

Nurse blinks

"You...you.... starts to cry whimper whimper but what will happen to me then!!???????"Nurse is now even more scared

"Absolutely nothing," the doctor said, "though you'll become addicted to air."

"So doctor?" Nurse Kaoru asks, "What are we to do now?" breathes in and out "I love air!!!"Nurse Kaoru spontaneously says.

"I'm going to Sweden because I'm paid so freakin' much for doing nothing" and with that Dr. Himura walks toward his Ferrari and drives off to his private jet, lands in his private airfield and Fiji (which he owns), before heading to his private hotel.

Whimpers"But what about me!!????"Runs after doctor "What about me!!! Are you just going to abandon me!!????"Trips and starts to cry

Dr. Himura 's private giant eagle (? I don't know, something random) flies down, picks the nurse up, and flies on a private airspace path to Dr. Himura 's Fijian hotel

Nurse smiles

"I love plane rides!!" "So doctor, what do we do here?" Asks Nurse Sarah

Dr. Himura wonders what she means, "Didn't know a large bird was a plane but whatever floats your boat. As for what to do, I don't know. I just come her so I don't have to look at people all day."

"But doctor that's what you do! You take care of peaple!!"Says the nurse, "so are we going to play golf like other doctors do on vacation?"

"All right, I'll go play golf. Besides, I could always break another doctor's leg with the 9lb Iron and charge them for a cast" Says the doctor.

"Yes doctor that will be a most wonderful idea!" The Nurse says with a big smile

And so the Nurse and Dr. Himura go off golfing. Upon meeting another doctor, Dr. Himura smashes his kneecap with a 9lb Iron club before bandaging it and charging his $7000 "Doctor I am tired from all the smashing of the other doctors' heads, so I shall retire to my room where I shall ponder upon how we can get more money out of people!!" Nurse Kaoru says as she turns and heads beck to the house/ mansion (whatever the fancy word is). "Good night Doctor Himura!!"

Doctor Himura bids goodnight to Nurse Kaoru before going off to bash in the head of the other doctor.

The next morning, Dr. Himura wakes up after drinking 47 shots of liquor with a terrible migraine, "I guess I still haven't learned how to drink alcohol safely."

"Good morning!!!"Says Nurse Kaoru cheerfully!

Walks into dinning room

"Oh my!!!" Nurse Kaoru runs to the kitchen to get some of her special tea and a cool towel "I hope this will help sir!" The nurse hands the hung over doctor the tea and places the towel on his forehead

"Thank you Nurse Kaoru."

" Now I think you should take the afternoon off of smashing other doctors' heads and rest!" Nurse Kaoru suggests with concern.

Dr. Himura takes said advice before collapsing in bed to watch some rerun of a stupid sitcom.

The nurse starts off to the kitchen and returns soon after with a wonderful breakfast and places the food on the doctor's bed side table before turning around to head back to the kitchen but slips on the rug and begins to fall.

Dr. Himura leaps from his bed, sprints from the room, and catches Nurse Kaoru

Smiles

"Thank you very much doctor!"

The nurse bows in thanks

"Now doctor you should go sleep and get better, so that we may smash heads again tomorrow!! And I shall go and do some chores around the hotel room (might of as well call it a house cause it is so freakin' big!)!!"

Closes doctor's curtains and turns out the light then leaves the room

Morning

"Doctor?? How are you feeling?" Nurse Kaoru opens the door a crack and peeks into the doctor's room

"Hmmavoibnowoabvoisdbaionsdvlksdaklvasin"

"Doctor?"

Dr. Himura sits up in bed, gets out, puts his robe on and walks out the door. Upon reaching the kitchen he picks up a cup of cold coffee and drinks it

Nurse runs to his side

"Doctor?? Are you alright!!" the nurse is worried. The Doctor she knows never ever drinks his coffee cold!! "Doctor speak to me!!!"

Shakes him

"Oh NO!!!! THE DOCTOR HAS GONE INSANE WHAT EVER SHALL I DO!!!!" the frantic (frantic was one of my vocab words a few weeks ago!!) nurse runs in circles around him while the doctor stares into space with an emotionless face .

Nurse tugs on his robe

"Doctor!!"

Nurse starts to cry (my god she sure does cry a lot)

"Please don't go insane you are all I have left all of my family is dead!!!!"

Starts to sob even harder

"I'm fine," says Dr. Himura in a sleepy voice, "I just need caffeine so what the hell, cold coffee this morning"

Sniff sniff

"I'm so relieved!!!!" Nurse Kaoru is so happy that with out thinking she pulls the Doctor into a big embrace.

Dr. Himura blushes and hugs her back. " Now we shall go and do the smashing of more heads!!!" says the Nurse as she starts marching off to go get the golf clubs!

Dr. Himura follows Nurse Kaoru and together, they bash in the heads of entire hotel's population.

"YAY!!!!!" Says the happy-go-lucky nurse!!!! "We smashed more heads and got lots of money!!!!"

"Yes, but we must return to work; it's Sunday afternoon"

And so the two medical workers returned to some dreary suburban town to perform medical practices onto stupid patients.

THE END

Nurse: YAY THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Falls over dead from the Imagination Cake)

A/N-HI ho everyone!!! Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did! And yes I know Kaoru is VERY out of character but it is a fan fiction so deal with it! Anywho once again...PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks again from

Kazeangel

And

Totschler


End file.
